parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Tomy Thomas and Friends Full Movie Episode Sequels.
Here is the sequel to the 27 Thomas and Friends episodes in TrainBoy43's Adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends in Tomy Style. Cast *Thomas *Gordon *Bertie *Murdoch *Molly *Toad *Stanley *Emily *Rosie *Madge *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam *Duncan *Edward *Mavis *Percy *Duck *James *Toby *Neville *Henry *Belle *Caroline *Donald *Douglas *Oliver *BoCo *Cranky *Diesel *Scruffey *Dennis *Daisy *Old Stuck-Up *Spamcan *George *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, and Bulstrode *Diesel 10 *Evil Thomas *Narrow Gauge Trucks *The Spiteful Breakvan *Troublesome Trucks *Bulgy *Elizabeth *Spencer *D261 *Johnny Cuba, Nantucket, Zorran, and Zebedee *Hector *Lady *Trevor Transcript Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward: (mad at a sad Thomas, who arrives home, and buffers to some freight cars that he shunted alongside Gordon) Thomas, how dare you tease Proud Gordon to feel important! *Mavis: (cross) You're grounded for the rest of your life. *Percy: (annoyed) So go to the engine shed and stay there. (Thomas obeys, taking the freight cars with him, and starts crying in Spongebob Squarepants' voice) *Thomas: (sad) What have I done?! (crying in Spongebob Squarepants' voice) All that glitters... Is not gold. *James: (tired) Oh, poor Thomas. *Duck: (worried) He'll get over it. *(in the engine shed, Thomas arrives, closes the door, and shuts it tight, but sits down, and sighs to himself) *Thomas: (sad) Maybe that will teach me to tease Gordon to feel important. I wonder if my family will ever forgive me and let me out of this shed. I'd like to learn about seeing the world. Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *(Edward arrives home to see Thomas, who is still in the shed, looking sad, until Edward knocks on his shed door) *Thomas: (surprised) What in the world? (walks up, annoyed) Who's there? (smiles again) Oh, Dad. You're back. *Edward: Thomas, I have some new good news for you. *Mavis: You are now ungrounded for the rest of your life. *Percy: Edward has helped Gordon out and has told Gordon that you were sorry and promised never to be cheeky to him again. *James: Gordon says that he believes that you are sorry for teasing him to feel important and will not do it again. *Duck: You can come out of your shed and do whatever you want. *Thomas: (happy) Yippee! I'm free! (puffs out of the shed, looking delighted) Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas: Percy the Small Engine! *Edward: How dare you leave the coal cars and attempt to help us! *Mavis: You know that Sir Topham Hatt is right! *Percy: Delivering coal is a very important job. *James: And I think Duck really does have to say this. *Duck: Always remember to do that next time. *Percy: Okay, I will. (puffs away to collect the coal cars and caboose) Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) *Henry: Ah... (puffs onward, hauling his green and yellow coach, red and white coach, and red coach) This is the life. (the weather changes, and as the clouds grow darker, it starts to rain on Henry, who gasps) Oh my goodness! It's raining. (pounds onward to look a safe place to hide into) Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry: (sad while crying in Heavy's voice from Team Fortress) Oh, please let me out, Sir. It's nothing like like my good life. (hears a rat coming) Oh my goodness! (surprised) There's a rat. I swear there's a rat the size of my buffer. (angry) Hey, you! Now, go away! Shoo! Keep away! (the rat climbs onto his buffer beam, causing Henry to gulp and look sad) Oh no. This is terrible. I knew this was coming. And there are more spiders crawling about on me. Darn! (cries in Luigi's crying voice from the Gopher Bash) Get me out. Get me out! (Obi-Wan's Voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry: Gordon the Proud Engine! How dare you and Edward laugh at me for being shut up in the tunnel! *Edward: You know that laughing at poor Henry is not polite at all! That's it! We're taking you to the works to get your safety valve fixed. *(at the steamworks, Gordon is getting his safety valve fixed) *Gordon: I wish I didn't trick Thomas and insult poor Henry. Now I'm getting my safety valve fixed like I'm forced to do so. Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy: Well, it looks like I'm off to the docks. (collects a load of freight cars and a caboose and puffs away) Gordon Takes A Dip (George Carlin) *James: Gordon the Proud Engine, how dare you fall into a ditch! *Henry: That's it! We're taking you to the washdown to get you cleaned! *(at the washdown, Gordon is being cleaned) *Gordon: Looks like I'm at the washdown getting my front cleaned and maybe I don't have to insult Thomas, laugh at Henry, and fall into a ditch like I'm forced to do so. James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas: Come on, James. I'm taking you to the washdown to get cleaned. *(at the washdown, James is being cleaned) *James: Mind my eyes, will you? (gets washed and cleaned until he is good as new) Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon: Oh my goodness! *James: Cranky the Crane! *Duck: How could you be so rude to Thomas and Percy! *Henry: You know that Thomas and Percy are Edward and Mavis's sons! *Cranky: That means I have not to be so rude to them anymore and I will never call them bugs ever again. Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Sir Topham Hatt: Bulgy! Why have you got hens inside you? You know you're supposed to watch out for those chickens at night, but no, you didn't listen. That's it. You're going to be a vegetable bus, go to the workshop to be painted and go to the crossing and pick up some fruit and vegetables. *Bulgy: Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir. Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Thomas: Hey, Emily. Would you like to be my girlfriend? *Emily: Yes, Thomas. I will be your girlfriend. And since I always like you, you'll always love me. *Thomas: Me too. Now let's kiss. *Emily: Okay, let's kiss. *Oliver: Aw, how sweet. *Sir Topham Hatt: Cool! *Donald: That is awesome! *Douglas: Unbelieveable! Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Sir Topham Hatt: Thomas and Percy, you have some visitors to see you. *Boco: Hi Thomas and Percy. I'm Uncle Boco. *Duncan: And I'm Duncan, your loyal narrow gauge buddy. *Thomas: I guess you'll be part in the family. *Percy: Yes, indeed, Boco and Duncan will be part of our family. *Sir Topham Hatt: And you'll soon learn to shunt freight cars and haul passenger trains. Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Devious Diesel: Oh, I hate those freight cars singing at me! *Dennis: What's the matter, Devious Diesel? *S.C.Ruffey: Is something wrong? *Devious Diesel: It's just them I'm tired of those freight cars singing at me! *Old Stuck: Oh... *Spamcan: By Jove! *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, and Bulstrode: Unbelieveable! *George: We need to get back at Duck somehow. *The Chinese Dragon: Yes! *Hector: But how? Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *Devious Diesel: Yay! I sent Duck packing! *D261: Well done! *Diesel 10: We're so proud of you! *The Spiteful Breakvan: Yahoo! *Troublesome Trucks: Hooray! Yay! Well done! You did it! Now that Duck is gone... Let's celebrate! *Evil Thomas: Oh, we're not afraid of the old Duck anymore! We're not afraid of the Old Duck anymore! For he has gone away! *Horrid Lorries: No more Duck! *Narrow Gauge Trucks: No more Duck! *Spencer: Duck has left us alone! *Elizabeth: We're not afraid of him! *Johnny Cuba, Nantucket, Zorran, and Zebedee: Yay! Yeah! Yes! Yahoo! *Sir Topham Hatt: Hold it right there. *Murdoch: How dare you send Duck packing! *Neville: You know you can't tell lies about him. *Belle: You've hurt Duck's feelings. *Caroline: How dare you insult him. *Bertie: You know you can't ground him. *Toad: You will have more detentions. *Madge: You will have homeworks all day. *Stanley: And you're grounded forever until you get over it. *Rosie: We don't want you to ground Duck anymore. *Daisy: But we're sorry. *Stepney: Your forgiveness and apologies will be not acceptable. You have been offended Duck by sending him packing and telling lies about him. *Bill: We have had it with all of you. *Ben: We're through with this. *Bash: Go to your rooms right now... *Dash: ...and don't even think about grounding Duck again. *Ferdinand: That's right. (the Thomas villains growl angrily and leave in anger) A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas: Welcome home, Duck. It's great to see you back. *Skarloey: For you're a jolly good fellow! *Rheneas: For you're a jolly good fellow! *Sir Handel: For you're a jolly good fellow! *Peter Sam: And so say all of us! *Duck: Hooray! It's good to be back home again. Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Sir Topham Hatt: Edward, I know that you were late, but hey, you did well. You're a really useful engine and a credit to the railway. *Edward: Yeesss! *Boco: Nice job, Edward. *Duck: You did great. Well done. Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Sir Topham Hatt: Percy, you have caused a lot of trouble for teasing Thomas. *Thomas: I agree with Sir Topham Hatt. *Toby: Now go off to your shed and think about what you have done. *Percy: Yes, Sir. Sorry, Thomas. I promise I won't tease you again with my ghostly trick, Thomas. (puffs sadly away) A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Molly: Hi Trevor. Want to be part of our family? *Trevor: Oh, yes, please! *Lady: Yay! *Skarloey: I knew we were going to have a traction engine as part of our family! *Rheneas: Because Trevor is a friend of Thomas and Edward! *Sir Handel: Trevor likes children and the harbour. *Peter Sam: Because Trevor is now in our family and works in the Orchard. No Joke for James (George Carlin) *James: Yeah! I'm good at pulling freight cars and coaches. I'm proud of my smart red paint. And once again, I am a really useful engine. (pulls a mixed train of coaches and freight cars together) The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Devious Diesel: (Darth Vader's Voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Looks like I'm stuck at being home in disgrace and I have to get repaired and stay in the works forever like I'm forced to do so. *Toby: (arrives at the works) Well, well, well. It serves you right, Devious Diesel. That will teach you and other villains lessons to mess with us engines. (chuffs happily away from the works) *Devious Diesel: Oh brother. Here we go again. Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Gordon: I'm sorry for laughing at you saying that those cars are empty, Molly. *Molly: Aw... That's alright, Gordon, honey. *Thomas: Hooray! I knew that Gordon and Molly were going to be a couple in love and get married because I have made them become married. *Gordon: Thanks, Thomas. *Thomas: You're welcome. *Molly: Gordon is now the part of our family. Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Thomas: Emily, since you're my girlfriend, will you marry me? (takes out a case with a diamond ring and shows it to Emily) *Emily: (looks pleased) Oh, of course, Thomas, I will. You are my hero. A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Edward: Thomas, why did you leave the coaches? *Thomas: Because I forgot to get coupled up. *Mavis: You forgot? Oh, your poor thing. *Boco: Here's what we'll do. *Percy: Let's try that again. *Thomas: Okay. (backs up to Henry's coaches, one green and yellow coach at the front, one red and white coach in the middle, and one red coach at the back) *James: (couples Thomas up to Henry's coaches) Well done, Thomas. You're getting to know about coaches so much that you are learning a lesson now. *Thomas: Thanks. *Duck: You're welcome. *Duncan: Now off you go to work. (Thomas obeys and puffs away, taking Henry's coaches with him) *Thomas: Okay, everyone. Keep up the good work. (puffs onward down the line) Maybe I can be patient after all. Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Boco: Talk about starting at the bottom by pulling the freight cars, not pushing them. *Percy: Okay. *Thomas: Let's try that again. *James: And this time, be careful. *Percy: (buffers up to James's freight cars on the front and gets coupled up) Alright. That's me coupled up in front. *Duck: Right away, Percy. (Percy obeys and puffs away, dragging James's freight cars with him) *Edward: And be careful too. *Duncan: These big engines are reliable after all. *Mavis: And watch for trouble along the line too. (Percy obeys and puffs onward) Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *Murdoch: Marriage. Marriage is what brings us together today. Marriage, that blesses arrangement, that dreams within a dream. And love, true love will follow you forever. So treasure your love. *Emily: Okay. *Murdoch: Have you got the ring? *Thomas: Yes. *Murdoch: Good. So I now pronounce that you two are both husband and wife. *Bertie: Way to go, Thomas! *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam: (cheer) Yo! Yeah! Yay! Yes! *Lady: Hooray! *Trevor: Woohoo! *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand: (cheer) Hail, Prince Thomas! And Princess Emily! Long live the two! Thomas, King of the Engines! Emily, Queen of the Engines! Prince Thomas and Princess Emily, King and Queen of the Engines! *Thomas: Yahoo! *Emily: Woohoo! *Murdoch: Oh yeah. Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Henry: Hey, Gordon. Guess what I did? I've taught you and those boys a lesson with a whistle and sneeze. *Gordon: And I hope that next time you see me and the boys, we will learn not to be so mean. *James: We have some news. Thomas and Emily are married and are having some children. *Henry: Wow! Incredible! *Gordon: That is awesome! *James: I know and that's the way that the movie really happens. That's all folks. Category:TrainBoy43